emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 3338 (25th December 2002)
Plot Ray and Louise enjoy Christmas morning – both unaware of the nightmare that is about to unfold. Ray is keen for them to leave their troubles behind. He wants to get away from the village as soon as possible. Louise agrees and packs. She later calls into the pub to say her sad goodbyes to Diane. Terry is heartbroken. The woman of his dreams is leaving his life forever. As Louise leaves The Woolpack, she jumps in the car with Ray. But as they drive away from the pub, Louise soon realises that she is in the hands of the stalker! Louise panics – desperate to get away from the maniac. She reaches across and grabs the steering wheel in a desperate effort to get the car to stop. But as she does so, the car spins and ends up in a ditch, scratching a wall and hitting a tree. Fortunately for Louise, she comes round first, and she isn’t injured – the same can’t be said for Ray, who lies motionless, slumped against the wheel. Scrambling free from the car she races back to the village on foot – convinced that Ray is dead and her nightmare is finally over. Finally, back at Mill Cottage, Louise is convinced she is safe, but she couldn’t be more wrong. Ray's menacing figure appears at the door. Elsewhere Christmas is looking dark. The village is out of power and Christmas dinner looks out of the question. But things are looking brighter at the Tates, who have survived the blackout. As word gets out, Chris is reluctantly forced to accommodate most of the village for Christmas dinner. Jack and Robert are still trying to puzzle out Victoria’s reasons for conjuring an imaginary friend. Determined to get to the bottom of things, Robert decides to teach Victoria a lesson – but she doesn’t rise to the bate, leaving them all baffled. Rodney and Steph place a bet that Marlon won't be able to make a good enough meal for Alan to enjoy without electricity. Turner ends up enjoying it, and Steph takes her winnings. However, Tricia let's slip that all the food came from one of Steph's hampers and Rodney takes his winning back. Shadrach arrives at the Dingle's with a pony - it is Belle's present from Zak. Belle later calls the pony Hamish. Cast Regular cast *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Laurel Potts - Charlotte Bellamy *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Steph Stokes - Lorraine Chase *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Emily Kirk - Kate McGregor *Debbie Jones - Charley Webb *Diane Blackstock - Elizabeth Estensen *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Tricia Stokes - Sheree Murphy *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Louise Appleton - Emily Symons *Ray Mullan - Seamus Gubbins *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Jerry Mackinley - Rob Dixon *Donna Windsor - Verity Rushworth *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Belle Dingle - Emily Mather *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Nicola Blackstock - Nicola Wheeler *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Victoria Sugden - Hannah Midgley *Robert Sugden - Karl Davies *Shadrach Dingle - Andy Devine *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Joseph Tate - Oliver Young *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins Guest cast None Locations *Mill Cottage - Kitchen, front garden, hallway and living room *Wishing Well Cottage - Yard and living room/kitchen *The Woolpack - Public bar, staff corridor and backroom *The Grange B&B - Guest lounge *Smithy Cottage - Living room and kitchen *Victoria Cottage - Kitchen and living room *Main Street *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Upstairs flat (living room/kitchen) and shop floor *Hotten Road *Unknown roads *Tenant House - Living room/kitchen *Home Farm - Living room, hallway, dining room and kitchen *Unknown woods Notes *This hour-long episode was broadcast at 6.55pm. Unlike usual hour-long episodes, which are two episodes merged, this one was produced as one long episode. *This episode featured several segments of incidental music over scenes. An example is when Louise finds out Ray is her stalker and tense music is added to the scene to add more drama to the piece. *Additional credits: Stuart St Paul (Stunt Arranger). *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 10,930,000 viewers (14th place). Category:2002 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Extended episodes Category:Christmas episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns